The Christmas Riddle
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah receives a book with a riddle inside from someone she hasn't seen in a very long time. My annual Christmas story. S/J


Disclaimer: All things that come from the film Labyrinth belong to Henson.

**The Christmas Riddle**

Lights glittered among the garland hanging over the mantel of the fireplace and on the Christmas tree. Presents sat wrapped under and around the tree. Other unwrapped gifts sat around the room. Santa Claus had paid his yearly visit to this home. The living room looked like a Christmas card. Among the lights, a small shadow darted to the tree, and then just as quickly it darted away as a small boy came running down the stairs in the foyer.

"Santa's been here!" He stopped in the archway into the room. A huge smile overtook his face.

"Wait for us, Toby!" His mother called from the top of the stairs. "You better not go in that room unless we're all down there."

Frowning, the little boy moaned. "Yes, Mom." He turned away from the temptation of his gifts to face the front hall and mumbled, "it's not fair."

His parents dressed in their pajamas, robes, and slippers walked down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the staircase, his father turned and glanced back at the top as his wife walked over to the boy. "Ah, Toby, did you make sure your sister's up?"

"I knew there was something I forgot!" He raced back up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. The boy then began to pound on a door. "SARAH! Get up! It's Christmas!"

Inside the bedroom, deep under her warm covers, Sarah Williams still slept. Her little brother's pounding did nothing to draw her out of her dream. No, she continued to dance with the man with wild feathery hair wearing a dark blue jacket. A smile crossed her face as her brother slammed opened the door and barged into the room.

"SARAH! Get up NOW!"

She opened her eyes at his cry. Frowning, she sat up slightly in her bed. "What?" Stretching her arms overhead, she yawned. She couldn't stay angry with him though. No, not with everything she had done to get him back.

Her little brother stood pouting. "Sarah, don't you know what today is?"

Yawning again, she tossed her covers aside. "Give me a minute, Toby. You know I got here last night."

"I know sorry," he frowned for only a moment before smiling sweetly at his older sister. "I already waited an extra hour than normal though." The little boy was now almost jumping in place. "So will you hurry. Mom won't let me in the living room until everyone's downstairs."

"Give me a few minutes. It'll give them time to make some coffee and maybe some hot chocolate for you." Getting out of bed, she smiled at him.

"YEA!" The boy turned and raced out of the room.

Sarah shook her head as she walked over to her old vanity. With a few strokes of her brush, her hair no longer liked an old bird's nest. As she washed her face at the bathroom sink, she swore she could see goblin faces in the mirror, but when she looked again there was only her reflection looking back at her.

Grabbing her fluffy robe, she walked out of her room. Once it was on and tied around her waist, she descended the stairs.

"Morning, Sarah."

She smiled at her father who stood beside a bouncing Toby. "Morning, Daddy."

"Can I go in now?" Toby tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Wait for your mother. She went to start the coffee."

"Ah." The boy pouted again.

"You know, Santa could come back tonight and take everything away." His father looked down at him.

"Nah, he's on a Caribbean vacation, Dad. Everyone knows that." The boy rolled his eyes.

His father smiled down at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"All right. We can go in. The coffee should be ready soon." His mother walked out of the kitchen. "You should have more patience, Toby."

"Yes, Mom." He frowned for a moment, but it soon faded back into a smile. "So I can go in now?"

Smiling, his mother nodded. "Yes."

"YEA!" Toby turned and ran into the living room.

Sarah shook her head as she walked to meet up with her father and step-mother. "Sorry, if I caused the delay."

Karen smiled at the young woman. "Don't worry about it. It gave me time to make sure the coffee had started on time. I love that new coffee maker I bought on Black Friday."

"You're not the only one. Having it hot and waiting for me every morning has been a lifesaver this month."

Toby walked up to the entrance holding one of his many new toys from Santa. "Ah, hello. Can I get everyone's attention, please? It's Christmas morning."

Sarah smiled at him. "We're coming." She turned to her step-mother. "I'll go finish everyone's cup and bring them in. That way we can start unwrapping when I get back."

"Sounds good to me." Her father nodded.

Karen frowned as her husband turned to join their son in the living room. "Are you sure you won't need help?"

Sarah smiled at her step-mother. "I should be fine. I can do two trips, if I have to."

"If you're sure." The older woman sighed before turning to join her husband and son.

"Don't forget my hot chocolate, Sarah!"

"I won't, Tobs." Sarah shared a glance with her step-mother before heading towards the kitchen.

Once all four drinks were prepared, Sarah picked up the two coffees for her father and step-mother first. After delivering them theirs, she returned for her and Toby's drinks. When she arrived back in the living room, her little brother was half-hidden under the tree.

"Why do we put things so far back here?"

"Because someone likes to mess with the gifts once they're under the tree." Karen smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "We can officially start now. Sarah's back."

Toby crawled back from under the tree. "Good, cause this is for her." He stood up and walked it over to his sister who sat on the floor beside the coffee table where both siblings' drinks sat.

Sarah took the box from him and frowned. The handwriting on the tag didn't look like either her father's or Karen's. Who would have left her a gift under the tree? One of her friends? They had exchanged gifts before she had left her apartment yesterday.

"Well, open it, Sarah. You've got the first gift this year." Her father gestured towards her with his mug of still-warm coffee.

Frowning slightly, she began to slowly unwrap the beautiful paper, which was covered with glitter, off the box. Even the box underneath the paper was beautiful. Once the paper had been completely removed, Sarah opened the box to reveal a book. Lowering the box, she lifted the book out.

"Who gave you that?" Karen glanced at her husband, who shook his head.

"There wasn't a name." Sarah glanced at Toby, who only shrugged before heading back to the tree.

"Okay, who's next?" Toby knelt beside the tree.

"Get one for your mother this time."

"Okay." Toby began digging through the pile of presents.

The gifts continued to be passed out while Sarah opened the book to find it was empty. Only blank paper greeted her as she thumbed through its pages. Who would give her a blank book?

The rest of the day had gone on without much incident. The book Sarah had received had been forgotten by the family, but not Sarah. It now sat on her vanity in front of the mirror.

Alone and away from the eyes of her family she could now examine it more closely. Embossed into its leather cover was the symbol of the Goblin King. That she knew what the symbol was made her slightly worried. After all, she had only seen it a few times when she had ran the Labyrinth, and now here she was with a mysterious book with his emblem on it.

Outside her door, she could hear the rest of the family settling down for the night. This was not something she wanted to draw anyone's attention. The last time she had dealt with anything about him was when she had wished Toby away. Oh, her friends still came and paid her visits, but she had not seen a feather of the Goblin King in the years since her run.

Reluctantly, Sarah sat down in front of the book. It seemed so innocent sitting there reflecting back at her in the mirror, but it could be so many things. She wasn't taking it for granted that it was just a book. Slowly, she opened the book again, but unlike it had been that morning, words formed on the pages as if written by some unknown hand.

The handwriting looked a lot like the one that had written her name on the tag that was still attached to the paper and box that sat by her door. There was no denying it. The Goblin King was up to something. The words stopped appearing after a few minutes. Sarah turned to another page, where the same words greeted her. She thumbed through the book and realized that the same sentence was on every page.

What in the hell was this? She slammed the book shut. What was it talking about? Sarah glanced up at the mirror before her. It was too late to call Hoggle. He was still no doubt celebrating the Labyrinth's version of the holiday. Sighing, she stood up. The book and its secrets would have to wait.

And waited it did. The next day found her and her family going to all of the after Christmas sales. By the time she could finally have a moment alone, Sarah had fallen asleep at her vanity.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Then two days after Christmas, she finally opened the book again. The first few pages of the book were still blank, but after that printing began to magical appear in the book. Sarah glanced at the new development but didn't read the pages. She wanted to re-read the riddle that had been there on Christmas night. It still sat on the blank pages, except for those at the beginning of the book. What did it mean? What was the answer?

Her door suddenly crashed opened to reveal Toby dressed in handmade foam armor.

"Sarah, we're under attack!"

Sarah slammed the book shut and turned in her chair. "Toby, what have I said about barging in here?"

"Sorry." He frowned. "It's just Mom and Dad are busy, and I'm lonely."

She smiled at him as she stood. "Oh, all right. What do you want me to do?"

"You're the Queen, and I'm a guard. We're under attack by some nasty goblins. Their king wants to take you away."

Sarah's smile vanished at his words. He had no idea about that night. She had made sure of it. Hoggle and Sir Didymus knew to hid if he so much as a peep when they were visiting. "Toby, where did you come up with this?"

"A book. What's wrong? You like playing make-believe with me." Now he was frowning.

Sarah shook her head and smiled at him again. "It's nothing. Onward, Sir Guard, we must prepare for battle."

"Yea!" The boy turned and ran out of the room.

Sarah began to follow but stopped for a moment. She looked back at the book on the vanity. Could this all be a ploy to get her and Toby back within his grasp?

"Sarah, you coming?!"

She turned towards the door. "I'm coming." Slowly, she walked out to join her brother not noticing the owl sitting in the old tree outside her window.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two more days came and went. Sarah spent what time she could thinking over the riddle itself. Why a riddle? The printed part of the book had continued to grow, but she still refused to read it. Now it was late enough that the house was silent outside her door. Once more Sarah sat at her vanity, but she was not alone. A grumpy dwarf could be seen within what had once been her mirror.

"What can you make of it, Hoggle?" She held the page with the riddle opened towards him. The printed part of the book had grown even more since the last time she had been able to sit down with the book.

The dwarf frowned at the pages before him. "It screams him, but I don't get it."

Sarah turned the book back towards her. "I haven't had time to think over the riddle, but why would he send me anything? I mean the last thing he gave me was that damned peach." She looked up at her friend. "Sorry for bringing it back up."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Have you look at the printing that started appearing on the 26th?"

Shutting the book, she shook her head. "No, I'm actually scared of what it either could cause or what's in it."

Hoggle sighed. "I would start there. Just don't say anything out loud to be safe."

She thumbed through the pages. "I know that. I don't need another adventure."

Hoggle nodded. "I'll leave you to your reading then. Call me if you need me."

The mirror's surface shifted and soon only her own reflection stared back at her. Frowning, Sarah turned towards her bed. Even though she truly didn't wish to read the thing, but Hoggle had a good point. Sighing, she stood up, still holding the book, and walked the short distance to her bed.

As she placed the book on the bed, what sounded very much like music drifted from the direction of her vanity. Sarah turned towards her vanity to see nothing out of the ordinary. Even the sound she was sure she had just heard was gone. Turning back to the bed, she shook her head. A magical book was enough to deal with at the moment. She didn't have time or energy to deal with phantom music, too.

Sarah turned away from the bed again. If she was going to read the magical book, she was not going to be prepared. After gathering crystals and charms from her bag beside the vanity, she placed them around the room. Sarah even drew symbols of protection on the back of her door and the window sill in easy remove wax. Once the room was as protected as she could make it, Sarah charged and climbed into her bed.

Picking up the book, she finished settling into bed. Sarah leaned back against her headboard, placing the book in her lap.

Taking a deep breath, she opened to the first page. Squaring her shoulders, Sarah began to read.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bang! "Sarah, are you up?!"

Sarah glared at her closed door from under the pillow over her head. She had stayed up into the wee hours of the night to read the stupid book.

"Go away, Toby!" She grumbled into her mattress as she turned her head.

"Sarah, Mom says to get up! You have to take me to get the stuff for the party tonight!" He banged on the door again.

Groaning, Sarah tossed the pillow at the door. "Give me five minutes!"

"I'm timing!" His retreating footsteps followed.

Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Nothing had changed from before she had finally given in to exhaustion. Yawning, she tossed her cover off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Only then did Sarah look at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"Damn!" She quickly rose out of bed and raced to the bathroom. After the world's fastest shower, at least she thought so, she dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Well, it's about time you got up." Karen stood near the front door, with a wooden spoon on her hip.

"Sorry. I stayed up reading." Sarah tried to catch her breath.

Karen sighed. "I gave Toby the list. He's waiting by your car. Mostly, it's just the decorations, but I do need a few ingredients for a few things."

Sarah nodded as she garbed her bag off the side table beside the door. "We hopefully won't take long."

Karen stood in the door as she walked out. "You still have a few hours. Grab something for you two to eat, too. You haven't really spent any time with Toby your entire vacation."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder as she hopped down the steps. "Will do. See you later."

"Be careful!" Karen yelled as she stood at the top of the steps, while Sarah and Toby climbed into the car.

She shook her head as the sedan backed out of the driveway. "What book was she reading last night?" Turning, she headed back into the house. Not noticing the owl that had taken flight and was flying after the car traveling down the street.

"All right, Toby, what's left?" Sarah glanced at her brother beside her in the passenger seat as she backed out of the parking space at the local shopping center.

"Just the food. Can we get lunch? I'm starving." The little boy pouted at his sister.

Smiling, Sarah shook her head. "What do you want? Your mom said we didn't have to hurry back."

"Can we go to Meadows?"

Sarah nodded. "Sure thing. You want to eat in or ..."

"Can we go to the park? I know it's cold, but we haven't been in ages."

"Sure. If it gets too cold we'll just eat in the car. That good enough for you."

"Yea!" The little boy almost jumped in his seat.

Smiling, Sarah turned into the parking lot of the fast-food restaurant and got behind the car currently making their order at the drive-thru.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After all her errands were finally finished, Sarah found herself once more sitting in front of her vanity. The book had been enlightening but creepy. It contained almost her entire life story, including her run through the Labyrinth, but it had included his thoughts at times as well. In fact, it included his life, too. Why send her a book that held so much information? With that damned riddle? What was he playing at?

Sighing, Sarah glanced at her alarm clock. The party would be starting soon, but she really didn't want to go. She would much rather stay up in her room reading another book or something.

Reluctantly, Sarah stood up and walked out of her room. As she descended the stairs, she discovered guests were starting to arrive. Few would refuse Karen's invitation to a party. She forced a smile on her face as the friends of her father and step-mother greeted her and asked their nosy little questions.

An hour later found Sarah hiding in the kitchen from an idiot that Karen had invited. Well, he wasn't really an idiot, but he didn't seem to understand the word no. He was the son of one of Karen's many friends, and of course, Karen thought he was perfect for Sarah. As did he, it seemed

Sighing, Sarah leaned back into the kitchen wall. She had to get out of here. Glancing around to be sure no one would see her, she slipped out the back door into the freezing cold winter air.

Dressed only in her sweater and jeans, she crossed the yard to hide behind the garage. No one would hopefully find or notice her there. The music playing in the house softly drifted to her hiding spot. She leaned back against the building. Some New Year's Eve this was. It was ending just like all the others had ended for her.

She looked up at the sky. The quarter moon shone down on her as the stars twinkled their light. At least, it was a beautiful night. Suddenly, Sarah stood straight up. She looked at the sky above her with widened eyes. That was the answer, but what would he want if she answered his riddle?

Sarah reached into her pocket and held onto a tiny crystal of protection. Hopefully, the old woman hadn't lied to her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Jareth."

"About time you figured it out. I've been sitting in that damned tree for days."

Sarah opened her eyes and turned towards the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in years.

Standing with one hand resting on the wall of the garage was the Goblin King. He wasn't dressed as outlandish as he had the last time she had seen him, but it was him.

"I've solved your riddle. Now, what do you want?"

He frowned at her words. "What do I..? Sarah, what makes you think this about what I want?"

"Well, I didn't ask for you to send me a book."

He sighed as he removed his hand from the wall. "Do you remember our last meeting?"

She pulled her shoulders back, raising her chin. "Yes. I won."

"Yes, you did." He smiled slightly, "but do you remember your monologue?"

"Of course, I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Up until you solved the riddle, I could not contact you. Your friends, the goblins, and a few other citizens of the Labyrinth could, but I could not."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How much of last night's dream do you remember?" Tilting his head to the side, his smile grew.

Sarah frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Because you keep pulling me into them. That's why I had a goblin put the book under your tree." He lowered his head slightly. "I had to know."

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "Had to know what?"

He raised his head. "Sarah, do you remember what you told Toby before you wished him away?"

Frowning, Sarah tilted her head slightly. "You mean the story from the book?"

The Goblin King nodded. "Yes, when you were retelling the story from the little red book?"

Sarah's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "But that wasn't in the book!"

"Yes, it was. Well, the new version that you read last night at any rate." Sighing, he took a step towards her, "I'm willing to start over. Neither of us has moved on. You've refused how many suitors, and I've done the same."

Sarah shook her head. "You can't just expect me to agree to this."

He took another step closer. "Sarah, the terms are simple. I'll act like a nice mortal boy who's courting you, and we can see where that takes us." The Goblin King stood barely a yard in front of her. "At least, that's your reward for solving the riddle."

Sarah bit her lip. "So it's on my terms?"

He nodded. "I'll leave now, if you want me to. Even if I know that you'd be lying."

Sarah sighed as she glanced back up at the sky. "I'm willing to go along, but I can end this at any time, right?"

"Whenever you want. As you said it's on your terms, Sarah. You make the rules of this new game."

Sarah gave a quick nod just as the sound of people counting down came from the house.

The two listened as the party-goers reached the end of their countdown.

"Happy New Year, Sarah." He bent forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Sarah smiled slightly. Maybe just maybe this new year would be better than the previous one.

"Sarah, what are you doing out here? And who's that?"

* * *

Merry Christmas my lovely wonderful readers!

So here is this year's annual Christmas story. It was a tad hard to get into the Christmas spirit while surrounded by ghosts and goblins in October, but I feel like it turned out fairly well. Yes, I wrote this all the way back in October.

Review if you please. Oh, and Happy New Year to you all.

I haven't decided if I'm taking January off from updating or not yet. I'll hopefully have made up my mind by the time I post this month's extra chapter.

CL


End file.
